explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If You Couldn't Stack Items in Minecraft
'If You Couldn't Stack Items in Minecraft '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In this video, Notch makes an update that removes the ability to be able to stack items, in order to make Minecraft more realistic. Description ''Imagine you were playing Minecraft... then you noticed something a little different. You can't stack items anymore. How difficult would playing Minecraft be with this minor change? Time to find out.... What would you do if this Minecraft update was real? What would be the worst part in your opinion? ''Plot'' At the beginning of the video, Pink Sheep said that he and ExplodingTNT were creating a tournament in Dragon City and asked their fans to download Dragon City, join their tournament, and "show that fans care". Then the real video began. At the start, an agent spawned into a world. He ran to a birch tree and chopped down some of its logs. Noticing that he could stack logs, he said that the game is unrealistic, then left, saying "Time to test out Roblox". Notch, who secretly standing behind a tree nearby, heard that and decided that he should remove the ability to stack items. He went back to the Mojang office and started to update Minecraft, thinking that nobody will notice. The screen then cut to a miner on his first day of his job. He mined some stone, then realised that he couldn't pick anything up. Upon opening his inventory, the miner realised that it was hogged up by a bunch of single cobblestone stacks. The video's subtitle appeared right after that. The screen cut to a scene where Noob 53918 was wandering around a ravine. He then saw a chest with a diamond and a dead bush. He was very excited, saying that the two were "The 2 best items EVER". However, he realised that he only had one inventory slot left and wondered what he should take. Then BaconCrafter appeared and said that he would help the noob hold the diamond. Noob 53918 was very excited and gave BaconCrafter the diamond. BaconCrafter then revealed his true plan to steal the diamond for himself, saying that the noob got fooled. Noob 53918, however, was not angry and begged Bacon to help him to hold another block. BaconCrafter refused to do so, saying that he hated the noob, but the noob continued to press BaconCrafter, saying that the block that he wanted BaconCrafter to hold was an anvil block. When BaconCraft still refused to help, an anvil block fell on his head. The screen then showed Noob 53918's face while an evil laugh played in the background. The screen cut to Pink Sheep standing in front of a bunch of Mountain Dews and Doritos chips. His inventory was full and he could not pick any of them up. He was very sad because they would disappear, and he said that he will never forget about them. Just then, Purple Shep appeared out of nowhere, picked up all of those Mountain Dews and Doritos chips, and consumed them, saying that these Doritos tasted like Pringles as he left. Pink Sheep, shocked, said that his son is an alien. The final scene showed a skeleton standing in front of a brick wall, shooting its arrows and shouting to the humans that it would shoot them all. The skeleton's arrows then ran out, making it realize that, without item stacking, it could run out of arrows. Another skeleton then ran up, saying that they needed a new job. The screen then cut to a strip club, where the two skeletons were dancing on the table, wondering what their life had come to. Trivia *The skeletons should have died because of the sunlight **Not to mention that skeletons cannot lose arrows nor drop their bows by themself Category:Videos